


【冢不二】理性与温柔

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】理性与温柔

*塚不二only  
*主仆设定，斯 文 禽 兽管家T/口不择言少爷F，肉很柴，ooc是我的  
  
“不二少爷，请你放手，”身着燕尾服的管家大人将头发向后梳得整齐，望着被扔到床上后抓住自己胳膊不放的小少爷，无奈地解释道，“大小姐将你交给我，我有义务把控你的人际交往关系，那个男人不适合你。”  
“所以你就把一个又一个接近我的人赶走？”少年瞪着蓝色的双眸，攥住男人胳膊的指尖因为用力有些发白，不二昂起下巴傲然道，“我已经成年了，哪怕我要选择跟哪个男人来一次一 夜 情也轮不到你管。”  
“跟那个男人？”男人平静地看了一眼不二，垂下的眼睑恰到好处露出些许嘲讽，“野田浩史13天前从红灯区回来后还没有做过全套体检，如果少爷看上了他，我明天……”  
“你变态啊！”不二目瞪口呆地收回抓住男人的手。  
男人唇边微不可查地浮过一丝笑容，他转身朝着门外走去：“少爷先休息吧，我去处理今天宴会的事务。”  
“手塚国光！”不二望着男人离去的背影喊着他的名字，见男人走出房间后愤愤地锤了一下床，他深吸了一口气，望着天花板咬牙切齿道，“明天我就要去牛郎店找十个男人，不，二十个！”  
“二十个，我怕少爷您的身体吃不消，”去而复返的男人端着牛奶杯，手塚将牛奶塞进不二的手中，“喝了牛奶再睡吧。”  
“我已经是成年人了，你不要把我当孩子看，”不二垂下头小口啜饮着牛奶，闷声道，“为什么你就是不肯相信我喜欢你呢？”手塚心里一软，他摸着不二的头轻声道：“我怕你分不清依赖与爱情。”  
手塚蓦然察觉到柔软的唇携带着奶香撞了上来，不二抬起头突兀地亲了他。  
这是个牛奶味的吻。  
少年眼睛亮晶晶的，里面是狡黠的光芒：“无论依赖或者爱情，你被我盖章了，就是我的。”手塚眼镜后的凤眼微微眯起，他似有若无地叹了口气：“少爷，成年人的世界是很危险的。”  
不二没有回答，他只是凝视着手塚，像是看着自己的全世界。  
手塚失笑：“接吻不是这样的。”  
  
手塚起初是温柔地在不二唇上辗转着，不二怔怔地看着他，他用手蒙上不二懵懂的双眼，咬了一下少年湿润的唇瓣：“不要看着我，我怕我会发疯。”不二吃痛微微张开唇，手塚的舌头顺势进入对方口腔，舔舐过残留奶味的齿列，扫荡掠夺着对方生存的空间。待手塚松开不二仅仅用牙齿叼住少年的下唇时，已然面色通红的不二眼睫毛飞快颤抖着说不出任何话来。  
“你今晚穿着白色下西装走下楼梯的时候我真想当着那么多人的面把你操哭。”手塚一本正经地说着下流话，脱下不二的西装外套与西装裤，轻柔地抚摸过少年纤细的腰，不二耳尖烧得通红，身体微微颤抖起来。  
“想把我的小少爷藏起来。”手塚解开了不二的衬衫扣子，在少年的锁骨上落下几个吻，醇厚的男低音在封闭的环境里自带混响，传入不二的耳中带了色 情的意味。他脱下少年的内 裤，让不二的下身暴露在空气中。  
少年衣冠不整地躺在大床上，手塚眸色加深，慢条斯理地脱着自己的衣服。不二微微睁开眼，就撞见了手塚身下微微昂起的硕大怪物，他又闭上了眼睛。  
“别害怕。”手塚俯身亲吻着不二的眼睛、鼻子，然后是嘴唇，不二回应着他的吻，搂住他的脖子：“因为是你，我不怕。”  
手塚向下吻去，隔着衬衫含住了不二的乳 头，不二闷哼一声身子一颤，男人于是用牙齿轻轻碾压着乳首，弄湿了那一片布料，透明衬衫下粉色的乳晕中乳 头轻轻颤抖着，带着青涩的暧昧味道。  
“不，不要……”不二十指插入手塚的茶色头发，嘴上抗拒着手上却将手塚的唇向自己的胸脯上压着。手塚咬着少年敏感的乳肉，将不二的胸脯弄得痕迹斑斑后用舌头一卷用力一吸。  
“啊啊！”不二身体猛然一抖，眼前一道白光闪过，已经射了出来。肉 棒一颤一颤地向外喷射着白色液体，手塚急忙用手去接，兜了半手掌的液体后向不二的身下探去。手塚的手在不二的后穴处试探着摩挲了一下，将张合的穴口按摩得柔软后用湿润的一指插了进去。  
“唔嗯……”不二紧张地抓住了床单，露出一点不适的神色，手塚在不二的唇间厮磨着，安抚着他的情绪：“相信我，放松。”手指在不二体内找到了敏感的那一点，手塚观察着不二脸上的神色用尽技巧按压着让不二得到快 感。  
第二次释放的不二后穴似乎已经完全扩张开来，手塚将三根手指全数拔出，坚挺的阴 茎顶上了因空虚不断收缩的穴口，手塚戳弄着后穴却不急着立刻顶进去，他用手将不二额间的湿发拂开，盯着不二有些涣散的蓝眸：“你想好了吗？没有回头路了。”  
不二一时没有反应过来，随后他望着手塚露出一个灿烂的笑容：“我想好了，”不二摇了摇屁 股，让肉 穴与柱体充分接触，“我想要你。”  
手塚没有再说话，粗大的龟 头顶开湿润的穴口，在紧致温热的甬道口先是小幅度地抽动着，而后肉 棒如长枪势如破竹般捅开肠道尽数冲了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——”虽然已经做了充分的准备，不二还是尖叫起来，乍然缩紧的后穴紧紧包裹着手塚。手塚倒吸一口凉气，他抓住不二柔软的臀肉，抽出一小段后再次狠狠地插了进去，大开大合地抽 插着少年紧致的甬道，直到把整根没入其中。  
“不要……不要，慢一点……”  
不二无助地咬了一口手塚的肩膀，他浪 叫着释放猛烈的快 感，泪水流了满面，像是喘不过气一般大声呼吸着。  
“啊！啊，唔嗯……”  
狰狞的肉 棒干脆整根拔出，带出一段嫩红的肠肉，交界处是被 操成白色的肠液，下一秒又凶狠地插了进去，不二口齿不清地哀求着手塚，手塚低头将不二所有的话封进嘴里。不二哭得满脸是泪，手塚粗声喘息着，眼睛被情欲烧得通红，他抓住不二的腰气势汹汹地操弄着，硕大的性器摩擦过他敏感的点，飞快又凶狠地捣着深处的软肉，把不二操得高 潮迭起，操弄时带出的淫 水飞溅出来，弄湿了两人相连接的股间。  
不二抽搐着夹紧肠道再次射了出来，几股稀薄的精 液向上喷涌却落到了不二微红的胸脯与雪白的小腹上，手塚呼吸滞了一下，下身在穴中猛烈地抽插数十下射了进去。  
“不要了行不行？”察觉到手塚尚未拔出的性器再次勃起的冲动，不二哭叫着恳求，他试图从床上爬下去，却被手塚抓住脚踝拉了回去：“不行。”  
等手塚在不二体内再次释放出来，今晚射了数次的不二也终于不堪承受地晕了过去。  
受朋友之托来照顾她的弟弟，却没想把人照顾到床上去了，清理好后把不二抱上床的手塚望着怀中不二甜美的睡颜微微发愣：但把这个人拥在怀里，未来的狂风暴雨似乎也不算什么大事了。  
不二的头在手塚的胸前微微挪动试图找个更舒服的地方，手塚微笑着在他的额间落下一吻：“晚安，我的少爷。”


End file.
